


【evanstan+海包】良性循环－12

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环－12

Club纸醉金迷，无人注意到某个昏暗逼仄角落里两个男人的拥吻。

“唔……”Sebastian的大腿抵在桌沿，身体后仰，他环着Hemsworth的脖子，被对方箍着腰深吻。

Hemsworth撩开Sebastian的T恤，贴着Sebastian的皮肉顺着腰线摸到胸上，他咬着Sebastian的嘴唇，狠狠地揉着Sebastian的左胸和乳头，  
“你的胸可真小。”

Sebastian迷迷瞪瞪的睁眼，沙哑地喘了声。

Hemsworth腿根紧绷，瞬间起了反应，他鼓鼓囊囊的下体蹭着Sebastian的裤裆，健实的大腿挤进Sebastian腿间，  
“你的声音很像我的一个同事，不过他是男的。”

“我不是男的吗？”

“废话，你肯定是男的啊……男的”，Hemsworth说完浑身一僵，突然清醒半秒，  
“shit！”

“女的才行是吗？”Sebastian扳着Hemsworth的头，睫毛扫在他的面颊，嘴唇厮磨着嘴唇，“因为是男人所以不行吗？”

“……”Hemsworth刚腾升出的一线怪异感被滴在鼻梁上的沁凉的水搅得团成浆糊，  
“…性别平等性别平等……你别哭啊……”

“我才没有哭……”Sebastian醉意熏然地嘟囔着。

“是是是，你没哭你没哭。”Hemsworth牙齿咬住Sebastian的下唇，呜呜哝哝地小声说，“你一个男人居然这么会撒娇……”

“Wha…t…？你在…唔…说我……嗯…什么…坏话……”  
“Nothing, nothing.”

Sebastian劲瘦的窄腰挨着Hemsworth的腹肌，他软绵绵的缠在对方身上，半硬的包裹在裤子里的阴茎和Hemsworth的磨来磨去，

“Chris.”  
“Uhn，here.”

“Chris.”  
“Uhn，I'm here.”

“Chris.”  
“Uhn，要签名吗？”

“Chris，操我吧。”  
“……？！不，稍等，我不……”

“那我操你。”  
“不！”

“那就互操，你说性别平等。”  
“……还是我操你吧。”

·

Club的三层提供房间，哪个门敞开意味着哪间房间可供使用，这里的私密性极好，理所当然地成为吸引贵客的最大卖点，他们抱在一起跌跌撞撞的从二楼吻到三楼，毫不在意腿肚撞到栏杆的疼痛。Sebastian喝酒的卡座附近偏僻的安全出口不是人们上楼的第一选择，即便偶有侍者或玩客路过，对两个高大的男人热吻互摸也是一脸见怪不怪。

晦暗难明的壁灯光线笼罩着他们的脸，已经足够令他们看清彼此的身份，但迷情却使他们错失认出对方的最佳契机。

这注定是个骚动的夜晚。

Sebastian光裸着双腿分开跪在Hemsworth的胯上，胳膊搭在后臀给自己做扩张。

Hemsworth情欲完全被勾了上来，可内心又对和男人上床有点抗拒，所以他没有把房间的灯打开，试图再在直男的边缘挣扎一下，Sebastian也没有打算开灯，他把Hemsworth压在在大弹簧床上，此刻他们的想法出奇的一致:

关了灯都一样。

未开灯的房间不见五指，不过应付做爱绰绰有余。

Hemsworth驾轻就熟地从床头柜里摸出最大型号的安全套——这个型号很少有人用，因此单独放在一个抽屉里。他草草套好，琢磨着目前面临的难题。

男人怎么捅？

我不搞男人。

好像有哪里不太对。

嘶——好紧……舒服……不管了。

Hemsworth半推半就的支着胳膊肘，身上的人热情似火，撩拨的空气都在沸着情欲的滚烫。

“Chris……”Sebastian下巴搁在Hemsworth颈窝，臀部抬起，后穴缓缓吞吐着那根粗长的事物，他皱着眉，气息不稳，  
“和我……嗯……做爱……不舒服吗？为什么……要找女朋友呢……Chris……”

“我哪来的女朋友”，Hemsworth胯部上挺，阴茎整根顶入，湿滑涨热，Sebastian不适地呜咽一声，膝盖把床单挪皱，他攀着Hemsworth宽厚的肩膀，有些委屈，又有些高兴，以至于他的声音微微拔高，  
“骗我……”

“没骗你”，Hemsworth动作不停，掰着Sebastian臀瓣大开大合的操上操下，重力的作用使Sebastian整个人都被钉在Hemsworth粗大的茎身。Sebastian指尖发白的抓着Hemsworth肌肉虬结的脊背哀声道，  
“慢、慢点……嗯……啊……！……轻…哈…轻些……”

Hemsworth置若罔闻，抬手一巴掌打在Sebastian的臀部，  
“你太紧了，肏松一点。”

Sebastian后穴紧缩，颈肩泛着粉红，他叫苦不迭的喊，  
“太……啊……太大了……别…嗯…别整个…进去……啊……”

“你的菊花可不是这么说的，它夹得我那么紧”，Hemsworth荤话连篇，“我知道你吃的很爽，水声那么响，根本不仅仅是润滑液，而是你出水了。”

“你…嗯…啊…你的屁话…真多……”Sebastian咬着Hemsworth的耳朵，“话多活烂……”

Hemsworth就着骑乘的姿势把Sebastian掀倒在床上，Sebastian身体陷进柔软的被褥，湿润的洞口却遭受着硬物侵犯，这个体位立马让Hemsworth碾到Sebastian内里最敏感的那点，Sebastian嗓音变调，肌肉紧绷，他的脚趾蜷缩，肠壁剧烈绞动，惹得Hemsworth沉沉地喟叹，接着更为猛烈的朝着那处进攻，  
“活烂？嗯？”

Hemsworth的阴茎前端微微上翘，压着Sebastian抽插的每一次都能擦到对方的前列腺，Sebastian被操的几乎喘不过来气，他扑腾着手想推开Hemsworth，却被Hemsworth攥住手腕强势的按到头顶。

黑暗的环境会让人的触感成倍放大，Sebastian的呼吸都掺杂着哭腔，相比最开始碰到的掉眼泪，现在被快感逼哭的声音才让Hemsworth听着顺耳。

Hemsworth非人样的体力和耐力在床上发挥到极致，拔插的速度堪称打桩机，Sebastian的海绵体硬邦邦的抵在Hemsworth硬邦邦的腹肌上，后穴的刺激使龟头淋出的湿哒哒的前列腺液糊了两人一身，Sebastian被压的结结实实，丝毫没有反抗的空间，酥麻沿着尾椎骨挠到大脑皮层，继而脚尖指尖都泛着酸软，他浓密的睫毛湿濡，指甲抠着Hemsworth后脊筋肉的凹陷，半是哽咽半是呻吟。

快感越来越密集，Sebastian仰着脖子急促喘息，汗水顺着发鬓滑落，甬道抽搐收缩着，Hemsworth粗重的喘气，狠狠地侵犯着身下的人，把男人操成一滩水远比把女人操成一滩水更有成就感，他吮吸着Sebastian的颈部，啃咬着他的锁骨，享用猎物的美味。Sebastian惊喘两声后发不出声音，阴茎一股一股射出白色的液体，大脑空白，晕晕乎乎像踩在云端。而Hemsworth并未停歇，他拱动着胯部，把那物挤送进花穴。

“啊……疼……停……嗯…呜……哈……”

“乖，呼……马上就好……”

……

射完一次的Hemsworth很快再次勃起，他把Sebastian捞在怀里操，大根的棍子在里面搅来搅去，非要把那点给找着，Sebastian感觉快被操到胃，肚皮快捣破了，他哼哼呜呜的挣扎着，

“够……够了……啊……受、嗯……受不了了……”

“啊——！别……呜……别操那…嗯啊………”

Hemsworth掐着Sebastian的臀肉颠簸，花穴被撑的没有一丝褶皱，  
“很爽不是吗？我要把你操熟，熟的透透的那种。”

Hemsworth说到做到，他粗壮的手臂托着怀里男人变着法顶弄，耳畔压抑的啜泣呻吟出乎意料的悦耳，勾的人心里痒痒的。后背有些疼，自己背上肯定被这只猫咪留下了不少抓痕。

唔，随便抓。

Hemsworth咬着Sebastian的乳尖，时轻时重地嚼吮，Sebastian力气全卸任人施为，席卷的快感令他颤栗，像海中颠荡的船。

……

下半身黏答答的粘在一起，高潮后的Sebastian抱着Hemsworth的脖子，黑暗中只能听到两人的呼吸和心跳。

Sebastian突兀地笑了一声，咽喉腔共鸣带出的轻微气泡音，听上去慵懒而性感。

他知道这个人不是他的Chris，这个人更高，声音更低沉，他不想开灯也是因为这个原因。

Sebastian不明白为什么会把一个人能熟悉到骨子里，射精后的巨大空虚在提醒他，连身体都忘不了那个人。

时间过得很快，Chris和他女朋友在一起将近大半年，所有人都在往前走，只有他被困在名为过期爱情的泥沼中下坠。

“Chris”，Sebastian突然开口，又像在自言自语的问自己，

“爱是有惯性的吗？”

·

有个基佬被人甩了，还跟我打了一炮。

这是Hemsworth睡醒睁眼时脑海里浮现的第一句话。

他后知后觉地砸吧砸吧嘴，心道，居然跟我打了一炮，那个小基佬赚大发了。

他记得他和小基佬在快乐的做爱，小基佬被操睡着了，然后他很生气，气到想上厕所，然后他脑抽没去屋里的卫生间而是只套了条裤子出去上厕所，被找了他好久的朋友看到揪走了。

然后他睡醒了，然后没有然后了。

丢人啊，他连内裤都没穿，单裹一条外裤，裸着上半身，肚脐沟溅的精液没擦……幸亏他朋友找到他了……不然被狗仔拍到就死定了。

往美国街区随意扔个棍都能砸到个叫Chris的，像我这么良心的Chris真不多见，居然“身体力行”地安慰被甩的基佬，Hemsworth腹诽。

戴套了，应该没病，他嫌弃的把一身沾着干掉精液的裤子衣服脱了扔掉迈进浴室。

说起来昨天乌漆嘛黑的干了一晚上，也不知道那个小基佬长什么样，摸起来身材不错，叫的声音也好听，下面又热又紧，操哭的时候最带劲……

Hemsworth脑海里突兀冒出同事Sebastian Stan的脸。

Sebastian啊……不太熟，不过他人真的挺不错的，长的也帅。

站在洗脸台的Hemsworth果断接了一大捧水往脸上泼，直接把不靠谱的煞笔臆想给泼了回去。

还是女人好，Hemsworth默念三遍。

·

另一边的Sebastian浑身酸疼的从床上爬起来，目及之处一塌糊涂，他叉着腿一瘸一拐地崴进卫生间，把浴缸接好水后爬进浴缸里靠着，渐渐下滑，水面没过头顶。他耗尽肺叶所有的氧气后吐出一串泡泡，“哗啦”从水里冒头，恨恨的抹了把脸，把头发往后一扒，水珠四溅，发出惊天地泣鬼神的咆哮:  
“Holy—— mother—— fu——cking—— shi——t！”

鬼晓得他怎么喝着喝着酒就来了一炮！

可耻的是还被做晕了！

那个人至少得有190吧？190cm，190mm，好高好大呢~

我呸！脱肛了快！

Sebastian怄气地又骂几句，他的手腕、胸颈、大腿内侧、腿肚全是红紫和牙印，后天RDJ邀请一大票人去家里开趴，他这身怎么遮！

开趴……Chris也会去……

Sebastian发了会呆后哂笑一声，对着空气竖了个中指——

去他妈的Evans！

·

大夏天长袖长裤的Sebastian被Anthony取笑半天，Sebastian瘪着嘴白眼翻到天上。

RDJ穿着玩偶连体家居服严肃的吃着饼干，又抱着一大罐红色扭扭糖到处分发，给Sebastian的格外多。

这个糖果是Chris Evans最喜欢的吃的，Sebastian握在手里，等RDJ走之后一股脑全塞给了Anthony。

又是那熟悉的如芒在背，Anthony干巴巴的说了一句，  
“Oh,man.”

Sebastian也察觉到什么，他转头看了一眼，Chris在不远处和别人欢乐的聊天，爆笑声十分响亮。

糟心。

烦人。

Sebastian朝别处努努嘴，跟Anthony说，“我去到那边吃点东西。”

Anthony比了个可爱的ok。

长桌摆满水果甜品小零食，Sebastian一眼就看到里面那块小小的提拉米苏，他暗中吞吞口水，匆匆走过去，刚伸手就和另一只手碰在了一起。

“Sorry.”  
“Shorryyy.”

Sebastian抬头，看到一脸懵逼地鼓着腮帮正往嘴里塞面包的Hemsworth。

近两米的壮汉鼓着腮帮吃甜品的样子太好玩，Sebastian顿时笑出声。  
Hemsworth想说话，被面包噎的直锤胸口，Sebastian赶忙递给他杯橙汁，Hemsworth一口干完，终于把气捋顺，他虚弱道，  
“我就是有点饿……”

他把提拉米苏往Sebastian那里推了推，自己拿了个甜甜圈。

Sebastian的笑容甜得流蜜，Hemsworth更饿了，于是两人凑一块吧唧吧唧的边吃边聊，立志把RDJ吃破产。

 

那个总是黏在自己身上的视线没有了。

Chris心里不舒服，自己都没意识到自己的余光老是追逐着那边的Sebastian。

Seb在和Anthony说话……

Seb在和RDJ说话……

Seb把扭扭糖全给了Anthony.…… 

Seb去了另一边……看不到了……

Chris焦灼的动动手指，过了会实在忍不住打断了对面人的滔滔不绝，“那个……我们去那边来杯啤酒吧。”

“噢，Evans！”Pratt瞟见Chris，顺手扔过去一颗大糖果。

“Thanks, man”，Chris笑容灿烂的接住糖果，暗地里的另一只手却焦虑的捏着裤边，今天Seb和他打招呼喊的也是Evans，明明以前一直喊他Chris的……

Seb在和Hemsworth吃东西……

Seb笑的那么开心……他们在谈论什么……

Sebastian活动活动大臂，衬衫上的扣子松开，Chris从Sebastian附近路过，假装不经意的扫了眼Sebastian，然而视网膜残留下的颜色几乎让他的血液凝固。

Sebastian衣领下半遮半掩的分明是大片青紫发黑的淤迹。

吻痕？

Chris的笑容再不能挂在脸上。

正和Sebastian交谈的Hemsworth自然也看到Sebastian的性爱记号，他隐晦地指了指领子，Sebastian眨眨眼不明所以，Hemsworth无奈抬手把Sebastian领口松开的扣子扣好，Sebastian登时反应过来，老脸一红，干咳半天。  
Hemsworth挑眉笑的鸡贼，  
“生活很滋润，不错不错。”

Sebastian脸红到脖子根，手背打了下Hemsworth的胸口，小声道，  
“彼此彼此，你脖子上的草莓印都没消呢。”

Hemsworth捂着脖子哈哈哈大笑，他搭住Sebastian的肩，两人言笑晏晏一起往其他地方走。Chris彻底无法控制自己，对面人说的任何话统统听不进去，他大步趋前猛地从后面拽住Sebastian，旁边的实木椅被撞歪发出沉闷的巨响，Hemsworth吓一跳，条件反射性的把Sebastian往怀里搂了一把，Chris的脸色愈发难看，抓着Sebastian胳膊的手臂甚至爆出青筋，所有人都被吓到，说话声音戛然而止，屋内落针可闻。Sebastian也被吓了一跳，回头挣了下胳膊也没挣动。

Sebastian眉头微微聚拢，Chris莫名其妙的粗鲁行为让他语气不善:

“你干什么？”

TBC

——

来，让我们把一首《爱情买卖》送给场内这位叫Chris Evans的朋友！

桃总和女朋友恋爱都谈了大半年，难不成是带回家盖棉被纯聊天吗？所以在此期间我包包打个炮怎么了，口亨【点烟.jpg】

怎么感觉这篇文没几章就要写次肉，我都搞不清它是篇肉文还是篇剧情文……它是有剧情的，真的……

——

接下来  
容……我……请……个……假……  
虽然一定不坑但之后个把月自闭式看书暂时写不了文…毕竟自己选的专业跪着也要读下去……有时候选择一样东西会中止很多爱好……叹气，真特么日了教科书了  
这坑本来是图一时放松为满足个人性癖挖的，以为没人看来着，所以只列了大纲而存稿一丢丢都没有，我码字又慢吞吞的……对不起我自裁(つД`)！  
掐指一算，下次更文时间12.31(……)

真的很感谢看文的诸位！挥挥，我爱你萌(°ー°〃)！


End file.
